Luxury
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Tag: RETRIBUTION / Omegaverse / Pt.7 of "Comfort" Series. / SEQUEL to: "Succour" /With some help from Matthews, Horatio and Archie finally get some much need alone-time. INCLIUDES: Horatio/Archie slash, Alpha/Beta, Mates, Minor Spoilers, Smut.


**Series Note: "** _Omega-version_ **": This series is very thinly knotted in the Omegaverse because I wanted Horatio and Archie to be Mates. There will be no actual Omegas in this verse. Betas will have absorbed some Omega attributes. There will be no mentions of Knots or Heats (sorry). It will focus on Horatio/Archie's love/companionship under the constraints of Navel/life aboard a ship in the events of "Mutiny" & "Retribution". **

**a/n: This is part of my "Comfort" Series. Set in the same universe. SEQUEL to/continued from: "Succour".**

 **Tag: Retribution.**

 **Summary:** _With some help from Matthews, Horatio and Archie finally get some much need alone-time._

 **Pairing:** Horatio/Archie  
 **Includes: Omegaverse,** Smut, Mates, Alpha/Beta, Minor Spoilers,

—  
 **Horatio Hornblower**  
 **The Adventure Continues:**  
 **Retribution!**  
—

* * *

 **Luxury:**  
 _an activity that gives great pleasure, especially one only rarely indulged in._

 _!_

"I'll take the first watch, let you get some much needed rest, eh?" Matthews gave the pair a knowing wink.

Archie grinned unabashedly at the older man. "You are a good man, Matthews." He clapped him on the back.

Horatio shook his head, po-faced at the pair of them. "I've been up for God knows how long, both of you think too much of me." Despite that, amusement still glowed softly in his tired brown eyes.

"Of course, sir. Enjoy your rest, sirs." Matthews turned his attentions back onto the skeleton crew that worked the claimed Spanish vessel and it onto his superior officers.

The pair made their way below the top deck to where the officers and captain's quarters were.

"Where are you going?" Archie wondered as Horatio turned right.

"To sleep." Horatio reminded his Mate, turning around.

Archie smiled. "You're commander of this ship, Lt. Hornblower. You get the captain's suite." He bit his lip, "The only cabin with a _real_ bed."

Horatio couldn't help but follow as the Beta started to back down the opposite way. Archie's back hit the doors and he fumbled behind for the knob as Horatio took his face and crashed their lips together, knocking their hats free.

Archie moaned quietly into the Alpha's mouth. He finally got the handle turned and the doors gave behind him, making him stumble back into the cabin and separate him from Horatio. Horatio was enticed from sleep and to the comfort of his Mate, who, as long as they were shipped would always be so close yet so far away. Until this moment.

Archie held up a hand when he stepped forward, halting him. "Don't forget the hats!" he laughed.

Horatio gave a childish glower, but quickly picked up their fallen hats, tossing them onto the writing board before quickly closing the doors and turning the key. When he turned around, it was Archie pressing him back against the door, kissing him desperately. Horatio tugged sharply at his partner's frock in order, forcing the break of the kiss.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Archie teased, even as the pair quickly worked in a frenzy of unbuttoning and unlacing in a desperate bid to rid of their hindering uniforms and just be with each other, zero degrees of separation.

"I believe I have an hour before I pass out," Horatio said. "I can't be with you, yet not touch you anymore. It's torture!"

They embraced each other, pressing their naked flesh together. Chests heaving together as they just caressed. Just being able to touch each other again lifted a burden from them.

They stumbled back and fell onto the Captain's bed. Archie underneath and Horatio propped up on elbows; they were still flush together but the Alpha didn't bear his entire weight on the other man. Archie quickly remedied that, tightening his hold.

"I could just look at you and be content," Horatio professed tenderly to his Mate, brushing his blond auburn bangs from his temple, and brushing his thumb under his small initials scared into his upper left cheekbone. The visible claim for the world to see that he belonged to and with Horatio Hornblower, his Alpha, his Mate. And the mark that was just for Horatio, their Mate bite on the meat of his left shoulder, a mirrored scar on the Alpha.

"I hope that not all you intend to do," Archie smiled adoringly back up at him. "I want you to touch me too."

Horatio pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to be thorough," he promised, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled back. He kissed, nipped, and licked his way down Archie's hairy chest, enticing gasps and hisses as he played with the Beta's nipples, teasing.

Archie pushed a hand into his dark curls. "Horatio," he whined, and started to press his head, pushing him towards more better things.

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle, kissing the man's navel. But didn't fight him.

Horatio sucked on his middle finger, wetting it in saliva before he reached between them, pressing between Archie's plump arse cheeks. His digit brushed against the sphincter, encircling it, making the other man bite his lip. Horatio kissed his ribs as he pressed, pushing against his anal gland. Archie shuddered beneath him and Horatio felt the Beta gush self-lubricating slick against his hand.

He pushed two of his fingers in. Archie moaned, grasping his shoulders as Horatio's finger pumped into him. He bent down and took Archie's hard, leaking cock into his mouth, pumping his head to match his fingers. When Archie started to pump his hips, Horatio pulled off and out, much to the Beta's discontentment.

"You're beautiful," Horatio couldn't help but tell him, and wrapped his hard cock with his wet hand, coating it in his Mate's slick to help ease the large appendage into him.

Archie moaned as he watched, propped up on his elbows. His knees dropped open to either side, an invitation that the Alpha could not dismiss. Horatio shifted over him, positioning himself flush over his Mate, lining up—and pushing home. They both groaned.

"Horatio."

"I'm here, I'm here." Horatio murmured, pumping his hips.

Archie wrapped his legs around his slim hips and Horatio shifted onto his knees for better leverage. The other man cried out in pleasure as he stroke the Beta's prostate. Horatio consumed the sound with a kiss. Archie's cock was caught between their navels, rubbing with every thrust.

Gasps, pants, moans and quiet cries filled the Captain's cabin of the Spanish Vessel. Soon they stopped kissing and breathed each other's breath. Faces close, eyes locked, they completed together; Archie across their stomachs and Horatio inside his Mate.

Horatio collapsed on top of him, happy and exhausted. Face buried in the Beta's neck, already starting to doze as Archie caressed his fingers up and down his back lovingly. As much as Horatio would have loved to just melt into his Mate, the Alpha knew it wouldn't be so comfortable for long. So he shifted out of the man and off onto his side.

Archie chuckled quietly at his half-lidded gaze and found a cloth on the side table to clean them off. Horatio instantly curled back against him as Archie pulled the blanket over them.

"I've missed you." Archie confessed, stroking his dark hair. "To be off that ship is such a relief. Just to get a way from it for just a minute..."

"I'm sorry," Horatio whispered in response, his forehead resting against the Beta's temple.

"It's not your fault, Horatio." Archie told him firmly and with conviction. "It's Sawyer, he's... he's sick or something. But we don't have to worry about him, at least not right now."

Horatio nodded. "Here, it's just us. You and I, Archie." He pressed a kiss against the Beta's jaw. "Together." He laid his head on his chest, falling asleep to the strong beat of his Mate's heart.

Archie was awake a few moments longer, relishing having his Mate in his arms again after the threat of losing him. His thoughts turned darkly to Buckland. "He targeted you, Horatio. He was determined to have you disappear. I will not soon forget." Archie whispered vengeance in his Mate's hair before sleep claimed his exhausted body.

They slept, naked in each others embrace, safe aboard the sea as they sailed their way back to Kingston and their unknown fate—when there was an urgent pounding on the cabin doors.

 _f_

—  
 **Horatio Hornblower**  
 **The Adventure Continues!**  
—

 _Continued in:_ **"WELLBEING" ...**


End file.
